So Much For Going to the Beach
by BleakSituations
Summary: Discontinued. DNAngel and Inuyasha crossover. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are dumped into DNAngeland and Risa and Riku find themselves in Inuyashaland. What adventures await them? Tune in to find out! InuxSesshy DarkxKrad DaisukexSatoshi
1. Guilt Trip

"Dark, _please_!" Daisuke begged, "It's only for three weeks! _Please_! It'll be so much fun!" Daisuke was shamelessly pleading on his hands and knees.

"Daisuke... which part of 'I don't want to go' do you not understand?" Dark asked opening a box of chocolate chip ice cream and taking a bite. Daisuke and Dark were in the kitchen arguing, like always.

"All of it!" shouted Daisuke, "How can you turn down the offer to stay in a five-star hotel on the beach? I mean, seriously?"

Dark smirked, "Daisuke, it's not so much that I don't want to go, it's because your parents left me in charge for the month that they are on a business trip to Europe. Going to Florida for a vacation at a five-star hotel isn't there idea of us staying home. How am I supposed to watch you when you are halfway across the world in the United States?"

"But _Dark_, that's why you'll come too!" he complained.

"You... are... not... going," Dark says between bites. "Ya want some?" he asked with his mouth full.

"First of all... ew, don't talk with your mouth full, secondly _no_, and thirdly _please_!" he begged.

Dark ignored him and continued stuffing his mouth with cold ice cream. "Owwww... brain freeze!" he exclaimed after another minute or two of this.

Daisuke laughed and yelled, "We'll be treated like VIP guests! We'll get the best food, the best hotel room, the best everything! They will most likely have seafood too! _Your favorite_! Think... nice, crisp, shrimp with those special sauces on the side, lobster, succulent fish, and steamy crab... with _butter_! You might even be able to steal something nice! You never know..."

"Don't say you want ice cream later, because you'll have to get it yourself," Dark said, completely ignoring Daisuke. He paused. "What about that shrimp? Wait... never mind," he said trying to feign boredom.

"**_Dark Mousy_**! **_You listen to me_**!" by this time... Daisuke was _mad_... very very very very very very very mad.

Dark continued ignoring Daisuke, but it was hard to ignore both the offer of succulent shrimp and Daisuke's puppy-dog-face which he would spring on whoever was around when he really wanted something that he normally would not get. Dark placed the box of ice cream back into the freezer and made himself a bowl of cereal which he proceeded to take into the living room.

"Darky! _Pleeeeeeeeeease_! I promise I'll make it up to you! I'll let you steal more stuff and then you can see Risa more often!" he begged, desperate.

"First of all, don't you _ever_ call me Darky again-it sounds like dorky- and secondly, and for the millionth time, _you are not going_!"

"But… umm... Risa and Riku are going to be there! You can see Risa in a bathing suit! Isn't that tempting?"

"I _seriously_ don't care. Emiko and Kosuke specifically told me to watch over you. I am _not_ going to let you go and that is _that_," he said, perhaps a little too calmly. Dark flopped down on the couch and turned the tv on. He usually hated being mean to Daisuke, since he was like a little brother to him, but this time... it was amusing... plus it was in his contract with Emiko-well not _contract_… more like… agreement… that was probably a better word for it. He was older, too, and Daisuke needed to learn respect for his elders.

Daisuke finally gave in and slumped upstairs to his room. He knew Dark's weak point- Dark hated it when Daisuke was mad at him... he just couldn't stand it. Dark liked to make Daisuke happy and _this _would help _make_ Dark change his mind.

Dark started flipping through the channels, when Wiz sat down next to him on the couch, staring up at him with his big, ruby-red eyes.

"Hey, you know you aren't allowed on the couch!" Dark said, irritated. Dark sighed after a while, "Fine then, stay on the couch." Wiz hmphed and flew up the stairs.

"Great now _he's_ mad at me," Dark muttered.

After a while of flipping through the channels, Dark sighed in frustration. Daisuke still hadn't come out of his room. Debating whether or not to give him the satisfaction of the OK to go or leave him be, he sat there, torn between the rules and... his intolerance.  
_Daisuke... I really want to take him on this stupid trip of his... but Emiko and Kosuke will skin me alive if they found out that we were going to go to Florida._ Dark sighed and stood up from his comfortable spot on the couch.

_Why me? Stupid trip... He probably **just** wants to go because Risa and Riku are going. That pervert... he just wants to see Riku in a bathing suit. Wait... Risa and Riku?_ Dark smiled. _Perfect..._he thought slyly.

"Yo, Dai!" Dark yelled, barging into Daisuke's room, "I've changed my mind... we're going. Wha-huh?" He said as he saw Daisuke laying on his bed, listening to his walkman at full blast. Dark rolled his eyes. He walked over to Daisuke and removed the headphones.

"_Hey_! That was my favorite song! Boulevard of Broken Dreams!"

"What... that stupid song?"

"It is _not_ stupid!"

"Psh... yea right..." Dark smirked, "Anyway, pack your bags... I've changed me mind. We're going to Florida!" Dark said in a pirate sort of way.

Within a couple of hours, they were on their way to to the airport.


	2. Never Answered Questions

"What a long and boring trip..." Daisuke said, literally dying of boredom on their flight to Florida.

"Hey, _you_ wanted to go on this trip... not _me_, so don't complain, it makes it all the more awful for me..." Dark said, reading a magazine, turning it sideways to look at a picture.

"Ew... Dark, how can you read that?" Daisuke asked, pointing at the title of the magazine. In big, bold, blue capitalized letters was written the word "**PLAYBOY**" Dark glared at him and Daisuke just ignored him.

"How much longer 'til we get there?" asked Daisuke eagerly. Dark looked at his brand new watch; the watch he had gotten with the money he got for watching Daisuke, since he had gotten paid in advance.

"There's about... 19..." He got cut off by Daisuke doing a happy dance in his seat. Dark looked at him weirdly and continued, "Hours left," and he turned his gaze to his magazine again. Daisuke's happy dance abruptly stopped and he looked crestfallen.

"Oh... this cheerleader is hot," Dark muttered under his breath. Daisuke pulled a disgusted face and looked away, sighing.

"This is going to be a long trip..." he whined.

Dark looked over at Daisuke for a split second before looking back at his magazine again.

"Sleep," he suggested, "That will help pass the time."

"But _Dark_!" Daisuke complained, "I can't sleep, I'm way too excited!" 

Dark shrugged and continued looking at the pictures in his magazine, "Suit yourself, its _your_ funeral..." he trailed off.

For the next hour and a half, Daisuke fidgeted in his seat quite a bit. Finally, when boredom set in again, he started complaining loudly, annoying Dark greatly.

"Are we there yet?" Daisuke would ask hopefully every other minute. Dark, by this time, had finished reading, er... looking at, his magazine (and all of the hot girls in it) and was trying to get some shut-eye. Every time Daisuke would ask this, however, Dark would open one eye, look at Daisuke crossly, and answer with a 'No'.

"How 'bout now? Are we closer to Florida _now_?" Daisuke asked desperately.

"Daisuke..." Dark said warningly.

"But _Dark_! There's nothing to do!"

"Daisuke... I'm warning you..." Dark snapped. He was pissed off. "Shut. UP."

"Well, I'm so-_ree_. It's not my fault there's nothing to do!"

"Daisuke..." Dark said in a low voice. Daisuke leaned in.

"What? Did you think of something for me to do?" Dark looked up angrily.

"_No_! I am _never_, and I mean _never_, going to travel with you _ever_ again!" He turned his head away and lay there silently. Daisuke was pouting, but he noticed it had no effect on Dark so he changed tactics.

"Dark... why are there only seven continents on Earth?" Daisuke questioned.

Dark looked at Daisuke dangerously, "Daisuke... If you don't shut up, I'll throw you off this plane!" he threatened.

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Obviously, you don't like that question. Let's try another. Oh I know! Why is the sky blue? You _have_ to know this one, Dark!"

Dark snapped, "_Daisuke_!"

Daisuke leaned forward a bit, "Yeah, do you have an answer for me?"

Dark looked at him, and nodded with a sly smile. "Yes, actually I do," he said. Then, without another word, he hit him over the head with his fist, knocking him out. "Moron," he muttered, "Maybe now I can get some rest..."


	3. Romance in the Bathroom

For the next few hours, Daisuke lay there, unconscious and... snoring? Dark, trying to get some shut eye was rolling around, trying to find a comfortable spot. He had bags under his eyes... he hadn't slept since the night before- _Stupid Daisuke!_ He thought as he finally got fed up with the ceaseless snoring. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the loud noises disappeared, as though it were never there. Daisuke sat there, stretching and yawning.

"What did I miss? Are we almost there yet?" He asked excitedly. Dark glared at him, his eyes bloodshot and red. Daisuke recoiled and started stuttering and backing up.

"Are... you... er.. al-alright, Dark?" he asked carefully, for the first time in his life scared of him. Dark just glared harder, making Daisuke jump up and back up even more, eventually running into a stewardess. 

"Excuse me, sir, but could you please refrain from running into the staff?" she asked politely. Daisuke being Daisuke started stuttering once again and making wild gestures while managing to get out some rather vague words.

"Umm... Dark... scared... oh no... kill..." he managed to get out as his eyes widen in fear, "Scared... _scared_!" he yelled as he ran away, Dark staring after him as if he wanted to skin him alive. The stewardess also looked after him... rather... strangely. Then, she glanced at Dark and sat down in Daisuke's seat.

"Have you ever considered sending your friend to a mental hospital?" she asked him as his glare died down.

Dark smirked, "All the time," he said simply. The stewardess smiled at him and started playing with his hair.

"You know... you really are cute, even with those bags under your eyes," she said, shamelessly flirting with him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked yet again.

"Oh really?" he asked seductively.

"Yes, really..." she trailed off.

"You realize that I can't do anything until I know your name..." Dark said in a sly voice.

"Sarah is my name... and I'm 20 years old... now please..." she trailed off, faintly.

Smirking once more (he smirks a lot), Dark stood up and took her hand, walking toward one of the bathrooms. She trailed behind him, as if in a daze. Once they got to the stall however, he stopped in his tracks. Impatient as she was, Sarah pushed him into the stall roughly and closed and locked it behind them. She turned around to face him and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"And what do you expect us to do in here? I can barely stand up straight," Dark said and she noticed that his head was touching the ceiling. She giggled at this. All of a sudden, the plane jerked and there was an announcement.

**"We apologize for the inconvenience, but we are now experiencing turbulence." **

Sarah was thrown against Dark during this and their mouths clashed, ending with an _extremely_ passionate kiss. Sarah was left breathless as Dark looked down at her, also breathless but amused. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded with lust and longing. Her eyes pleaded for him to continue. He did so slowly, as if to tease her. He started at her neck and she moaned in ecstasy. He gradually moved upward and started kissing her full on the lips. She kissed him back, passion emanating from her. He stopped his ministrations and looked down at her. Her eyes were glazed over with the paradise that she was experiencing and it dawned on him. She was a virgin. Now he had to ask himself... did he want to take this girls virginity here and now or... would he rather leave her. The temptation was high... extremely high. He had never before had a virgin. While he was contemplating this, Sarah was looking up at him.

He shrugged and thought, _What could it hurt?_ and continued. She moaned again in pleasure as he kissed her neck and he brought his lips, once again to her mouth and kissed her again. She was curving her back to his and he smiled against her lips. He pulled away, and looked deeply into her eyes, searching them for any signs of regret. When he saw none, he continued kissing her, when all of a sudden there was a banging at the door. Sarah pulled away dazed, and looked at the door angrily and Dark sighed in frustration.

All of a sudden, the door was thrown open, and there stood Daisuke! When he saw what was inside, he blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

He stuttered, "U-umm... Dark the food is here... I... think I'll... umm... go now..." shuffling away quickly. Dark, looking after Daisuke as he ran away, glared at him menacingly, strode out of the bathroom stall, and to his seat, trying hard not to stomp, Sarah looking after him sadly.

Daisuke was sitting there nervously, staring at the back of the seat in front of him, fidgeting around awkwardly every now and then. When Dark came into view, he averted his eyes quickly, and waited until Dark had sat down. "Now where is this food you talked about?"

"Ummm...IjustneeedtousethebathroomsoIhadtogetyououtoftherebecausealltheotheroneswerefulloroutoforder." Daisuke muttered rapidly.

Dark looked at him quizzically, "What was that?" Daisuke repeated himself, still as fast, yet a tiny bit louder.

Dark looked at him suspiciously, "Huh?" Daisuke looked around nervously, and finally answered slowly what he had originally said. Dark looked at him, amused.

"_Boo_!" he yelled and Daisuke screamed and ran. Dark started laughing but then trailed off. He yawned and turned to look out the window.

"I think I'll take a little nap." And with that, he dropped off into dreamland.


	4. The EverChangingName Plan

For the next couple of hours as Dark slept, Daisuke was rather... jumpy. Well, it was his own paranoia of course, but he didn't know that. He seriously thought that if Dark saw him... well let's just say that anyone talking to him after that would have to learn broken-face talk. And when Dark rolled over, still asleep, Daisuke made a run for it, completely forgetting the fact that he still had a seatbelt on. He made it about two steps before the mechanism was able to pull him back, and with a loud thunk, blow all of the air out of his lungs. He was unconscious then, and the two slept soundly. That is, until two purely mischievous amethyst-colored eyes opened. Then all Hell broke out. Daisuke didn't know, couldn't know, what hit him.

About a half-hour later, Daisuke woke up with a start, and when he saw Dark sitting there watching boxing, he freaked out and tried to run again. This time, however, he only made it one step because he was still sluggish from his "sleep", and the thunk did not "put him to sleep" as it did the last time. Instead he was rather... slow. Rather really slow. Dark continued to sit there with that stupid, lazy grin on his face, still watching his TV show. Daisuke looked up at him, and tried to undo his seatbelt to get away, but for some reason, it wouldn't come undone, so he just sat there. After a while, he became bored and took out a book that he had brought with him. Daisuke flipped to the page he was on, and began reading, completely immersed in the story. Dark waved a hand in front of the redhead's book, which was covering his face, to make sure that his "little brother" did not notice anything until the very end. Then, of course, he had to restrain himself from laughing maniacally, which would have been a very un-Dark-like thing to do. But this is Dark we're talking about. And Dark is very unpredictable, so maybe it really was a Dark-like thing to do, but that we'll never know.

Dark smirked and then started yelling at the screen, much to the discomfort and disapproval of those around him. All except for Daisuke, that is. He just sat there, reading his book, not even blinking an eye. This was all going according to plan, Dark's plan. Now if Dark actually did have a plan, it was hidden somewhere in his unusually small brain. But how can you hide anything in a small brain? So maybe he never really had a plan, but this is Dark we're talking about, so maybe he had a plan that he somehow hid in his small brain, but that we'll never know.

Dark looked over at the still-immersed-in-his-book dweeb, aka Daisuke. He smirked yet again. Now Dark would continue his "evil" plan and Daisuke would pay. Oh how he'd pay. Dark chuckled lowly and continued yelling at the screen. "No, you moron! Left! Left!" he yelled as he punched left. Of course, there was nothing there but the aisle, which was a very good thing for the passengers sitting across from it, as they saw that the fist would surely have knocked them out had they been seated there. "Now! Right! Right!" Dark screamed as he punched right, hitting poor Daisuke on the side of the head and knocking him over. Daisuke sat up dizzily as Dark apologized profusely. "I'm SO sorry... I forgot you were there!" Dark said with his hand scratching the back of his head. Daisuke rubbed his head where he had hit him. Now that was going to leave a bruise. He just knew it. Daisuke mumbled a "No problem," before he returned to his story, now slightly less enthusiastic as his paranoia came back full-scale. Not to mention his head hurt. And he was pretty sure... that Dark had done it on purpose. Not that he had any proof. Although, one must wonder how it is possible to prove that someone did something on purpose and not on accident, since you can't get into their head and, if that's the only place the information was really stored... well, good luck with that. Moving on...

Daisuke continued to read his story, which was, at this point, extremely boring, saying something about a sword, a stone, and a little boy named Bob... or was it Arthur? Oh well, it was all the same to him. Daisuke, his paranoia at full-blast, much like a boom box at a party (not to compare the two . ) was now making him edgy. Edgy enough to watch Dark out of the corner of his eye for any suspicious behavior. Now, of course, Daisuke did not, in fact, know what he categorized "suspicious behavior". But Daisuke, being Daisuke, still looked, and when Dark's hand went up to scratch his nose, Daisuke flinched back. Dark, who had fallen silent since his little... "accident" saw his "little brother" flinch and smirked to himself. 1st stage of Dark's-way-totally-cool-evil-plan-to-pay-Daisuke-back completed. Dark decided to commence with stage 2 of his way-awesome-never-to-be-forgotten-evil-plan-as-payback, and with that, he made his move. As you can see... Dark's plan seems to change every time he thinks about it. Another one of his had been the Oh-chicken-is-good-for-the-soul-but-Daisuke-will-pay plan. Hey... don't ask me, it's _his_ plan.

So, as Dark secretly began stage 2 of the ever-changing-name plan, Daisuke sat there, oblivious to all.

-------------

I realize that this is a _lot_ shorter than my usual ones and I apologize profusely. I have had a lot going on and I'll probably end up writing a lot more now than I have done in a while.


	5. Of Profanities and Glaring

So, as Dark secretly began stage 2 of the ever-changing-name plan, Daisuke sat there, oblivious to all. Well… maybe not _so_ oblivious. Daisuke sat there, tense, waiting for something, _anything,_ to happen. But nothing did… yet. His thoughts consisted of random paranoid ramblings, but we won't go into that... much. Well, actually, we won't go into that at all, mostly because no one wants to know what goes on in _his_ head (or do they?) and partly because I really don't have a clue.

_Anyway_, he sat there, pretending to read his book, still tense as… well… hmm, I don't think I know anything that tense. Oh well. The point is… he was tense and that's all there is to it. So Daisuke listened as Dark changed the channel of his TV show. Either his boxing show had ended, or he got bored… or some other mysterious reason that Daisuke did not know of. Well… you get the drift. Anyway, what came on next completely surprised Daisuke. He had taken Dark as the type that watches boxing and other sports, but… drama? No… way. But alas, there was Dark watching a soap opera… and… crying? Daisuke thought that he would be scarred for life. Yet, it wasn't as much a surprise as he thought it would be. Dark, although usually not sentimental, was _over_-sentimental when he was sentimental… (Wow now if that didn't throw you off… well I'm happy for you, because it certainly threw me off) So Daisuke watched as Dark continued to cry. "No, Marie, don't leave. Don't leave Jim!" Dark sobbed, further disrupting the people to all sides of him. This continued to freak out poor Daisuke. Then he looked to the side. Death glares all around. Something, I don't know… maybe the death glares? told him that the people were angry. Daisuke wanted to crawl into a dark, dark corner and hide but… he couldn't. There were no dark, dark corners on an airplane. It was almost like telling someone to sit in the corner of a circular room, which is _not_ possible… and if you don't believe it, ask Daisuke, he knows from _personal_ experiences. Yes, more than one.

Moving on… and back to Dark. Dark couldn't believe that step 2 of his never-to-be-found-out-evil-plan-to-pay-Daisuke-back plan was this. He couldn't believe how _ingenious _crying his eyes out was. This would further scare Daisuke, therefore adding to his evil plans! He once again refrained from laughing evilly. Because we all know that a Dark that cackles wickedly is not a pretty picture, or maybe it is, who knows…? That aside, Dark continued to sob woefully. His next step would come soon, maybe after… Oh no! How could she do that to him!... he was done with this step. His thoughts were _so_ screwed up right now. He was going to have to end this really soon. So, as soon as he deemed that Daisuke was mentally scarred enough, he commenced part 3 of his so-subtle-like-that-book-,-what-was-it-called-?-subtle-knife-or-something-.-.-.-yeah-! plan (if you can't read that… it says "so subtle like that book, what was it called? subtle knife or something… yeah!). Now… as to where this name came from… I don't think _anyone_ wants to know. Even_ I_ don't want to know.

That said, the third part of Dark's plan was rather… odd, even for Dark. He disregarded the fact that the people around him were growing extremely irate and continued on with his "man-I'm-running-out-of-names-for-this-evil-plan-to-pay-Daisuke-back" plan. Dark casually moved his hand to fix his hair. Pausing halfway to his hair, he changed directions and instead went for the waitress button. He pushed it. Doom commenced. Dark couldn't believe that he had pushed the dreaded button and started crying his eyes out… again. He just _knew_ the plane would blow up. Right… about…. _now_. And right on cue… "**BANG!**" Ha-ha… Just kidding! What really happened is this.

He pushed it. He waited… and he waited… and he waited. No one came. So after a little while he started pushing it obsessively, yelling in a really loud voice "Where are my women? I want my women! Give me my _women_!" This, of course, further irritated the already irate surrounding people. Even though Dark was the one making the noise, no one dared to glare at him. No… _They_ saw how scared Daisuke was of him…_They_ knew that if they dared to hurt his "precious" face (or body) every woman on the plane would be out to get them, and everyone knows that you can't run or hide on a plane… _They_ saw all this and instead of risking their own dooms… _They_ glared at his not-too-bright companion. However, _they_ did _not_ know just how overprotective Dark could be… or how moody, but we won't go into that. At all. So there.

_Anyway_, Dark continued to press the waitress button, now yelling out profanities, which could be heard on the other end of the plane aka. first class. Now, you have to understand that people in first class don't like hearing things like "Where are my goddamn women! Bring them to me already! I've been waiting for 5 fucking minutes!" and so on… and so forth. _So_... that brings me to what happened next. It hadn't even been a minute after he said that last line (points to "I've been waiting for 5 fucking minutes!") before a loud noise could be heard… it almost sounded like a stampede. On a plane. Daisuke, being the dunce he was and still might be, quickly stole a blanket from one of the people across the aisle from him and hid under it, pretending to sleep. The cries of the man whose blanket he stole were quickly drowned away by the "stampede". Dark, against contrary belief, saw it coming, but continued to shout his profanities and… women… stuff. Uh… yeah.

Meanwhile in the first class, two boys sat stoically… the sitting areas all around them empty. One of them sighed.

"I don't know how you got me to come on this trip. But I'm this close to making the pilot turn around," said one of the boys holding up his hand, fingers close together.

"Ah, but you have to consider that we're more than halfway there. So unless you want to stay on a plane _longer_ with all that ruckus going on, _then_, and _only_ then, would you ask them to turn the plane around," the other stated.

The first glared and his eyes became amused. "...Did you just say ruckus?"

The second glared. "...Urusai…"

The first smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Still… I wonder who could possibly be so loud and vulgar as to yell out 'Where are my goddamn women?' on a plane while we're flying across the ocean."

The second shrugged and leaned forward, looking the first in the eyes. "An idiot, that's who."

The first rolled his eyes and looked perturbed. "Of course I knew _that_. Mr. State-the-obvious. I was just wondering who... as in… oh screw it. Whatever. I don't care anymore."

It was the second's turn to roll his eyes. "You sure do lose interest quickly, Satoshi."

The first glared… again. "Urusai." He then looked away and added, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get there… Krad."

---------

And that's where I leave you. This one is longer than all of my other ones. So be glad I actually thought up something. Not really a cliff hanger… but close enough to make you want to know what comes next - Right… right?


	6. It's not funny!

Now then… I don't really like to delay the story… so I'll make this quick. I'm _really_ sorry that I haven't gotten this out sooner. I have finals this week and I _know_ I should have had this out last week… but here I am, instead of studying. So… without further delay. Chapter… 6? Dunno. Just read . 

Krad sighed and turned around. "Whatever you say, Satoshi." There was a pause before he added, "Although I could just leave you on the plane," in a soft voice.

Satoshi's eyes snapped open and into a glare. "Don't. You. Dare," he said menacingly. Krad scratched the back of his head while backing up slowly.

"Of course not, Satoshi_-sama_," he said, stressing the 'sama'. The other just sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Oh, one more thing, Krad," he said, opening his eyes. Krad looked at him quizzically. "Could you possibly find a way to minimize this 'ruckus' aka… get rid of it?" Krad shrugged and proceeded to walk to the back of the plane, to the source of all the sound. Satoshi watched him go and sighed. _Great…just great. How do I _always _get myself in these situations?_ And with that last thought, he drifted into dreamland.

As Krad walked to the back, he covered his ears. It was _much_ louder back here.

Though that _was_ expected. He calmly walked to the back, grabbing a pair of headphones from some random person on his way, and they cried out at him for his rudeness. Krad, being Krad, turned back and glared at the person (who just so happened to be a girl) and she almost fainted at the sight of him. He rolled his eyes and continued. There he saw a large crowd of irritated people, most from first class. He could not see who was at the center of it all, but he knew that it had to be an idiot. And judging from the cries of "give me my women" that were still coming from the man, a big one at that.

Now Krad wasn't one to complain very often, unless it was an unfair suggestion or command or… however you would phrase what Satoshi asked him to do. It was half suggested and half commanded so… sugganded? Maybe… I wonder. Krad sure as Hell wanted to complain now, but instead he took a deep breath and pushed his way roughly through the crowd. After finally pushing through, he took another deep breath and looked up… and into Dark's eyes. Dark was staring at him, all cries fading completely, and Krad was starting to think that he'd yell out something along the lines of "Oh! Have they finally brought me my women?" However, he said nothing and just stared and the crowd dispersed, going back to their seats. Back in first class, Satoshi faintly whispered, "Thank you, Krad," before falling back asleep.

Now, Dark wasn't the one Krad was expecting. Sure, he knew the thief well and knew that he sure as Hell would say that… he just didn't think Dark would be going to Florida, on the exact same plane he was on. _What a bother, how troublesome, and may God be merciful_, Krad thought as he ran his hand through his unusually long blonde hair. Dark continued to stare. Krad found it a bit unnerving how Dark was staring at him, so he averted his gaze, looking around as a cover. Then… he saw Daisuke. Poor, poor Daisuke. He was cowering under a blanket. Krad chuckled. Who knew that Dark's yelling and a huge crowd telling him to shut up could mentally scar someone enough to hide under a blanket. Poor, _poor_ Daisuke. Krad sniggered. Turning his gaze calmly back to Dark, he saw the purple-haired-freak (so dubbed by Krad) was still staring at him. Krad looked back haughtily (you can take that in any way you want -shifty eyes-…) but Dark kept on staring.

Finally, after a few minutes, Krad was getting sick of being ogled at. He moved forward a bit and slapped Dark in the head. This was followed by a muffled "ow" as he rubbed his head. Dark glared. "What was that for you crazy blonde?"

Krad smirked, "_That _was for staring at me."

Dark looked shocked for a moment before making an 'o' with his mouth. "Hi there, Krad, what brings you here?" he questioned after a short, uncomfortable pause. Krad rolled his eyes and almost fell over. He cursed the stupid turbulence. _Who knew planes could be so goddamn bumpy?_ He wondered, before realizing that he had said that aloud. He cursed again as Dark smirked at him. Krad glared back and silence reigned for another few minutes.

Feeling uncomfortable at being the only one standing, Krad went over and prodded Daisuke with his finger. "Hey, you. Uh… squirt. Umm… hello?" he said, poking the redhead. Daisuke looked up fearfully before realizing it wasn't Dark.

"Umm… yes, Krad?" he looked up cautiously.

"Satoshi's up front, sleeping in first class. Go find him and gimme your seat. I hate having to stand when no one else is," Krad said with shifty eyes. Daisuke, glad for the distraction, jumped up and ran toward first class. Krad sighed and sat down, and then looked toward the purple-haired boy next to him. Still staring.

"Damn it. Stop staring at me!" he exclaimed, sighing.

Dark chuckled, "You know… you've gotten prettier."

Krad twitched, "_What _did you just say?"

Dark flinched, but stayed strong, "I _said_, in case you didn't hear, you've gotten prettier." Krad glared.

Dark stared.

Krad glared.

Dark stared.

Krad glared.

Dark stared.

Krad stared.

Dark stared.

Both Krad and Dark stared.

For there, coming down the aisle, was a very disgruntled-looking Satoshi with a chipper Daisuke bouncing after him.

Krad blinked.

Dark blinked.

They cracked up laughing.

"Hey, you two. Mind telling me why _I _was the one stuck with the hyperactive redhead?" This made them laugh harder until they were rolling around their seats trying to make their stomachs stop hurting.

"It's _not_ funny!" Satoshi complained, succeeding in making them laugh harder. Krad was laughing harder than he ever had in his life and Dark… well you can just say the same for him… maybe. They were clutching on to each other as they laughed, sincerely trying, but failing miserably, to stop laughing. Whoever knew anyone could laugh that much? I certainly didn't.

And with only one hour left on the plane, the two older boys were still laughing hysterically. The two younger eventually pushing two people out of their seats in order to sit and watch.


	7. Satoshi's Misfortune

Satoshi sighed. "It's been a half hour, damn it, how are they still going?" Yes, there was only 30 minutes left of their plane trip and the two eldest, Dark and Krad, had been laughing for half an hour, without stop. Daisuke had fallen asleep halfway through, and Satoshi wondered how anyone could fall asleep with all that noise. The passengers that were situated around said boys did not look too happy. They had put up with too much crap to care. First there was the yelling at the screen (which they didn't mind all that much, considering they were probably worse), and then there was the crying (which, frankly, reminded them of their wives, if they were married men, themselves, if they were married women, or those soap operas they would watch, if they were none of the above), and then the whole 'women' issue (which _did_ get on their nerves).

But now, the passengers were going off the deep end. Some had run to the nearest bathroom and hadn't been seen for quite a while. Others had taken off running to the first class saying that they couldn't handle it anymore. Not that Satoshi blamed them. He would've liked to get away from them, too.

Finally, the two seemed to be settling down. "Thank god, I was afraid you two would die from-" he was cut off when there was an announcement from the captain.

"**We are just about to land, so put your seat belts on. I hope you enjoyed your flight with Vacation Florida"** which just so happened to be the name of the plane. Don't ask me. I don't know anything about it. Nothing at all, I guarantee it… I think.

This announcement set the two off again, and they were again laughing and rolling around, trying, but not managing, to stop. Satoshi sighed. It was going to be a long 15 minutes. Perhaps even longer than the 20-some hours it took to get here.

He somehow managed to get their seatbelts on them, before they ended up bouncing off the walls because of the descent (which would surely set them off laughing again). The announcement had woken Daisuke up, and he was rubbing his eyes, looking sleepy, and muttering something about pink, flying monkeys. Satoshi rolled his eyes. Daisuke was an idiot, Krad was a homicidal maniac, and Dark… he didn't even want to _think_ about Dark. Satoshi seemed to be the only normal one of the whole group. Scratch that, even _he_ wasn't normal. Stupid police-chief of a _father_. Not that he was much of a father. Satoshi sighed again and wondered about how he got from the laughing Dark and Krad to his _father_ of all people, all in less than a minute. _Damn._

The next 10 minutes brought another laughing fit to Dark and Krad, who did not seem to be anywhere near stopping their laughter, and the, rather shaky, plane landing. Only shaky because of the amount of people there were taking refuge in first class. Now, the four boys were the only ones that weren't in the business class. Satoshi cursed to himself and looked up, as if asking the heavens what the hell he had done to incur their wrath. He got no answer. Obviously.

As soon as they were aligned to the pathway to the airport, the some-hundred people in first class jumped out of their seats and tried to run out the door. Most of them had left before the four boys had slowly walked to the front. One in front looking anything but happy; the two in the middle still giggling faintly; and the last trailing behind them, bouncing and looking chipper, as usual. The plane stewardesses gave them a wide berth as they took their time getting off the plane. As soon as they got off the plane, the two elder boys stopped laughing. _It was almost as if they had meant to_-

Satoshi's thoughts were cut off as the Dark and Krad high-fived and cackled almost maniacally. Satoshi's eyes narrowed. _Damn them_. However, he said nothing and just walked over to where the bags were, picking out his. He left the rest of them to get their own as he went off to sit on a bench, Daisuke following his example after grabbing his, rather large, suitcase. They watched as the two older boys chatted amiably as they grabbed their, slightly smaller, suitcases and came to join them. Then there was silence.

"Umm… so where are you guys staying?" asked Daisuke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"That five-star hotel by the water… what was it called again, Satoshi?" Krad answered vaguely. The blue-haired boy sighed.

"The… uh… something-something Five-Star Hotel," he answered, even _more_ vaguely. The three rolled their eyes. "What! It's not like I have it memorized," Satoshi stated, bored.

"…It's a five-star hotel, right? Does it happen to be the Ritz Carlton? The one in Miami?" asked Dark, also bored.

"Yeah, that's what it is… I think," answered Krad, "We had a reservation, but our plane got delayed so we had to take this one and we don't know if they kept the room." Satoshi sighed, remembering the stupid plane that never came. There was always a glitch in his perfect planning. It's like God hated him. But he didn't… right? Don't answer that.

"Let's just go…" he said, trailing off and walking away. The others rushed after him, not wanting to be left behind, Daisuke dragging his suitcase, which easily weighed more than he did. And so they left to go to the hotel, taking a cab. They proceeded to walk into the hotel... and froze. For there, standing and arguing with the hotel receptionist were…

And that's where I leave you all… with an evil cliff-hanger. –Insert evil laugh here- The next one won't take very long to come out so… yeah. Summer break, finally! I'm really sorry that this one was really sucky. The others were kind of like fillers, but not really, since I knew what I was going to write/type. So, it was hard transitioning out of the half-fillers and back into the main part of the story. Sorry it took this long to get here!


	8. Midnight Problems

Here's part 8. Sorry it took a while. Truth is… I have summer school. And right now I have some free time because of the upcoming Fourth of July. So… I'm taking the opportunity to write this. Feel _very_ grateful. Just kidding. All you have to do is read :) Enjoy!

* * *

Risa and Riku. All four boys stared. Risa was insisting something, although they couldn't tell what it was due to the distance between where they were and the receptionist's counter. They looked at each other uncertainly before walking slowly and calmly across the room, stopping behind the twins. The receptionist, Jane, looked up at them and gawked. The twins spun around and instantly Risa was in her "OMG-I-love-Dark" mode. Dark sighed and Krad's eyes sparked. Of course, no one noticed this. 

"Excuse me," Satoshi paused to check the name of the receptionist, "Jane. We reserved a room under the name 'Hiwatari' and we are checking in."

"Sorry, sir, but your original room was taken by a very rich client. There is currently only room left," Jane replied, officially.

Satoshi turned around and stared at the group, "One room left. We either fight for it… or share it. It's up to all of you, because I couldn't care less."

They all stared at him, before starting to argue. With the exceptions of Krad and Satoshi, everything was mayhem. Finally they agreed to flip a coin. Heads they would share the room, tales they would play jan ken (rock, paper, scissors) to decide who got the room. Satoshi took this time to take a little nap. Dark flipped the coin, caught it, and slapped it on his other hand. Everybody held their breath. He slowly removed his hand.

Heads. All at the same time, the remaining members of the group (aka Daisuke, Risa, and Riku) let out a collective sigh, Dark shrugged, and Krad proceeded to wake up Satoshi. How complex. Not.

So Satoshi made his way slowly to the counter, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, "We'll share the room—" he was cut off when Jane added, "It's a suite." Everyone sighed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Europe, Daisuke's mother shivered when the sense of impending doom hit her full on. Something was going to happen, and she was helpless to stop it. She shrugged it off; it couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

* * *

The six now-roommates… err… suitemates made their way to the elevator, dragging their luggage behind them. They managed to all pile into one elevator and had to squeeze so that one of them could push to correct button. 

"Which floor?"

"The fifth"

"The second? Man, that sucks…"

"The _fifth_."

"Oh? The third? Well, that's slightly better…"

"The **_fifth_**"

"Hmm? The fourth? Ok! That's a good floor!"

"God damn it, Dark, the **_FIFTH_**"

"Oh! Sorry about that. Fifth floor. Got it!"

Satoshi sighed. Man, Dark was an idiot. Then he noticed that Dark had pressed all the buttons.

'_A _mega_ idiot'_ he thought in exasperation, '_Note to self: Never leave anything to Dark. _Ever_.' _Then, he sighed.

When they finally made it up to the fifth floor, they piled out of the elevator and looked at the room signs, pointing in two directions.

"OK! Which way do we go now?" asked a rather hyper Daisuke.

"Hmm?" Satoshi 'hmm'ed, "Oh… umm… we're in room 513."

"Thirteen is an unlucky number here, isn't it? Tch… of course no one wanted it." Krad stated, bitterly. Everyone rolled their eyes and went left.

"And don't most people go left when they get lost? Talk about omens," Krad continued. Risa and Riku were shivering.

"You don't think that something bad'll happen, do you, Riku?" Risa asked her twin.

Riku put on a shaky smile, "No of course not, Risa. What could possibly happen that would be so bad?" Risa shrugged and moved closer to Riku.

They stood around the door until Satoshi was able to open it (he was still rubbing his eyes from the nap so it was tough going) and then they all pushed through, calling rooms as they went.

"I get the biggest room!" Dark shouted somewhere ahead of everyone else, "And I'm _not_ sharing with Daisuke!" There was a pause, "Or Risa!"

Satoshi and Krad, lagging behind, heard Daisuke and Risa pout and Krad sighed, "Well I guess that decides who I'm 'rooming' with."

Satoshi smirked, "You brought it upon yourself," he muttered before going off to find Daisuke.

After they were satisfied (or not, in Risa's case) with the room assignments; which were: Daisuke and Satoshi in the room closest in the hallway, Risa and Riku halfway through the hallway in the second-largest bedroom, and Dark and Krad in the master bedroom at the end of the hall (which had an adjoining bathroom with a Jacuzzi); they all sat on the couch, bored. The excitement from several moments earlier had died down.

Daisuke took the opportunity to pull Satoshi into exploring the suite with him. They found that there was a bathroom next to their room and a closet filled with towels next to Risa and Riku's. The kitchen was in front, along with the living room and there was a balcony outside the living room window. They went out and admired the view, which looked out on the ocean. There was a cruise ship somewhere near them and they marveled at it.

When everyone was back on the couch, bored out of their minds, Dark leaped up and sprinted for the kitchen. The rest looked on curiously.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Krad questioned, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm raiding the fridge, what else?" Dark answered, his head stuck in the refrigerator and his butt sticking out. Krad sweatdropped and walked calmly back to the living room.

"I think he's finally lost his sanity," he said calmly as he took his place on the couch.

"Hey! I resent that!" they heard Dark yell back, "SCORE! Shrimp!" It looked like he had finally found something to his tastes.

He walked back in, brandishing his package of large shrimp, and asked, "Can any of you… cook?" Everyone looked to Krad. He looked away irritated.

"Krad can cook. He cooks all the time. Very, _very_ good food," Satoshi answered calmly. Krad glared at him.

"I really hate you right now, you know that don't you Satoshi-_sama_," he said, emphasizing the 'sama'. Satoshi just grinned back while Dark pulled Krad into the kitchen.

* * *

Half an hour later 

"Man, Krad, you are one hell of a cook. You'll make someone a good wife someday," Dark said, flashing a smile.

Krad glared at him, while Satoshi muttered, "Yeah… yours." With this, everyone paused and Dark and Krad both blushed a deep red. The rest of them burst out laughing while the two eldest sputtered. They were quiet for the rest of the evening.

Then, after telling 'ghost stories' (which turned out to be really lame and not very scary, although Risa was continually screaming and clinging to Dark's arm because she said it was 'frightening'), they all sauntered off to their rooms to sleep. It was only 10 o'clock.

However, no one really slept except the Harada twins. The four boys were deciding who would sleep on the bed and who would sleep on the couch. Dark kept insisting that Krad had been the one to cook, so he had the privilege to sleep on the bed, but Krad countered with "you're the one who decided on the endless-laughing plan" you should be the one who sleeps on the bed. And it continued to go on like this. The same was happening in the younger boys' room. Satoshi insisted that Daisuke should take the bed, while Daisuke insisted that Satoshi should take the bed.

Finally, all of the commotion woke up the twins, and they barged into the rooms (Riku went to Dark and Krad's, Risa went to Daisuke and Satoshi's) and demanded them to shut up because they were getting their 'beauty sleep' (Risa) or because they were being assholes (Riku).

Individually… it turned out like this.

* * *

Dark and Krad 

"_You_ take the bed. I told you that you deserve to take the bed!"

"No, I will _not_ take the bed, Krad! You cooked, so you should take the bed!"

"**_JUST TAKE THE GOD DAMN BED ALREADY!_**" They both screamed at the same time.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a shadow stood there. Dark screamed like a girl and clutched onto Krad, half-hiding behind him. Krad rolled his eyes.

"_You two_. Shut up already! God! Just share the bed! **_SHARE IT AND BE QUIET!_ **I was trying to sleep, you _assholes_!" and with that, Riku left the two of them to their quivering and walked slowly back to her shared room.

Only when they heard the door shut to her room, and only then, did Dark run and shut the door and walk back shakily saying "Yeah… we should share the bed. You take whatever side you want. I don't care." So Krad took the right side and Dark took the left side and all was quiet as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi 

"Daisuke, take the bed."

"No! _You_ should take the bed, Satoshi!"

"Daisuke, take the bed already, before I get angry."

"But _Satoshi_! _You_ should take the bed. You're far more tired than _I_ am."

"_Just take the bed already!_" they both said at the exact same time (whoa… de ja vu).

Suddenly, their door swung open, revealing a steaming Risa.

"**_JUST SHARE THE BED. I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP, BUT NO! I JUST HAD TO GET WOKEN UP BY YOU FOUR. JUST SHUT UP, SHARE THE BED, AND GO TO SLEEP!_**" she yelled and then stormed out and to her room.

They shivered and decided to share the bed, for fear of her wrath. All was silent then. Except with the people to either side of their suite that is. They were woken by the loud yells as well. Poor them. Poor, _poor_ them.

* * *

And that's where I leave it. Phew… that was a long one, so please don't complain :) I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. 


	9. When Risa Switches Sides

**So Much For Going to the Beach**

Chapter 9: _When Risa Switches Sides_

The next day, the twins woke and got ready with smiles on their faces. They wandered out to the kitchen to find something to eat. They were content with how they had slept. But they were the only ones.

Dark and Krad walked in slowly, looking worse for the wear, and slouched on the couch, stretching their legs out and almost falling asleep. The twins looked at them as though there were something wrong with them, but decided not to say a word. That is, until Daisuke and Satoshi decided to make an appearance.

Now, seeing Dark and Krad tired was rare and seeing an exhausted Satoshi was an everyday occurrence (at least to Krad), but seeing a nearly-falling-off-his-feet-because-of-exhaustion Daisuke was not just rare… it was unthinkable. Impossible. Some might go as far as to say crazy.

Riku began to comment, but one look from all of them—with the exception of Risa—shut her up just as soon as she had opened her mouth. She wasn't about to risk being mauled just to see what was wrong with them. She wasn't that nice. No one was that nice—unless they were masochistic, but that's another thing altogether. Instead, she took a good look inside the fridge, decided that there wasn't enough food, and was out the door with Risa at her heels and a keycard in her hand before anyone could say the phrase, "I want an apple pie." And really, why would anyone have said that anyway?

With the twins gone, the rest of them slumped on the couches that they had situated themselves on. Thankfully there were two and they were able to find the perfect way to share them, before they drifted off to sleep. When they awoke, the twins were back and, judging from the smoke, Riku had let Risa cook. However, all seemed to be well and the entire hotel hadn't been burned down, which probably meant that Riku had taken over before things had gotten out of hand and had told Risa to stay out of the way while she made something edible.

Daisuke and Satoshi stretched and got up slowly, walking slowly to the kitchen to get something to drink; however, Krad and Dark were still asleep and one of them—or maybe both?—had maneuvered himself—themselves?—so that they were cuddled together at one side of the couch. Of course, if they had woken up at that moment, they could have avoided _all_ sorts of trouble, but no one can wake up before something bad happens. Because something bad always has to happen. Always. It's just the way the world works.

The twins were the first to notice that the two older boys were not there. Of course, by the twins I mean Risa because she has very good Dark-dar. And then, like a good little stalker—I mean fangirl, she grabbed Riku's hand and dragged her into the living room. Eventually—and I _mean_ eventually since Risa _is_ a little slow—she noticed the two on the couch and almost screamed in outrage.

Her thoughts ran a little something like this: _Omg! Dark's cheating on me! Krad_ _has _no_ right touching Dark like that._ These thoughts, although rather predictable, soon made a quick u-turn. _But you know… they _are_ kinda cute together. Aww! They're so adorable. Maybe we should force them together. Just for the heck of it. I'll start by taking a few pictures and we can dangle them over their heads… as blackmail._ Who knew that a sweet, innocent little brat—er.. girl could have such sadistic thoughts.

So she took her pictures while Riku stood back and watched in amusement. She knew that before those two boys did _anything_ they would go after the pictures, but she wasn't nice enough, and didn't care enough, to tell her twin that. _Eh… her funeral._ So she turned around and headed back to the kitchen, where the two younger boys were currently slumped over the kitchen counter, looking desperately hungry. She sighed and continued to prepare the food that she had been cooking—and Risa had been destroying.

The two at the counter didn't ask her where she'd been. All they wanted was food. And they wanted it _now_. Of course, all good things take time and Riku wasn't nearly close to finishing it. So they dragged themselves back to the couch and lay back down.

They paused.

They did a double take.

A triple take.

A quadruple take.

An I-don't-know-what-5-takes-is-called take.

Risa was taking random pictures of the two on the couch. And they were… hugging? No, it was more like Dark and Krad were facing the same direction and Dark was snuggling into Krad's back. And his arms were around his body.

Satoshi smiled sadistically. _Krad is _never_ going to live this down. I will see to it _personally.

Daisuke's jaw dropped. _Who knew that even in his sleep Dark was a pervert? Who knew that he swung that way? And who was going to answer these rhetorical questions? And just who in their right mind asks himself questions without answers expecting someone else to answer them? And why am I so confused?_ Daisuke's eyes were spinning in little spirals. Satoshi looked on, amused.

Just then, Dark and Krad began to wake up. Risa gasped and hid the camera quickly, running into the kitchen. Satoshi and Daisuke pretended they were still asleep. Although Dark was still more than a little half-asleep, _everyone_ knew when Krad woke up.

Riku counted it down. "5…4…3…2…1…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU FREAKIN' _MORON_?! GET _OFF _OF ME!"

Suddenly, there was a big boom and a strangled sounding "Oww…." Riku and Risa ran into the room and Satoshi and Daisuke bolted up in their spots only to see an upside down Dark on the floor and an enraged Krad standing on the couch.

Riku sighed and returned to kitchen muttering something along the lines of "Oh, it's just Dark. Its always just Dark," while Risa ran to his side and glared at Krad. Satoshi and Daisuke both sighed and lay back down. Maybe they could get some rest before dinner was ready.

Krad glared at Dark.

Risa glared at Krad.

Dark glared at Risa.

"What the hell were you—" "Don't talk to Dark-sama like that you—" "Let go of me damm—" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" They all blanched. Riku was scaaary.

Or maybe they _couldn't_ get some rest before dinner was ready. _Damn._

* * *

I apologize _profusely_ that this is so late. I haven't had a computer in like… 4 months. I just recently got to spend a few minutes on one and this is all I could manage. Again, I am _so_ sorry. 


	10. Off of Cliffs and into Caves

**So Much for Going to the Beach**

Chapter 10: _Off of Cliffs and into Caves_

After a dinner that consisted of delicious foods—thankfully Riku _had_ taken over at just the right time and Risa had not been allowed to set the building on fire and/or make inedible "food"—the gang decided that it was still light enough to leave to explore the beaches around the area. The girls were talking about marvelous adventures and Risa was babbling on about romantic opportunities and the like, but the boys simply shared exasperated looks as they basically ignored the talk, thinking instead along the lines of getting to explore caves and, you know, the normal guy stuff. So they set off for the beach, the sun low on the horizon but not low enough to become a problem. They wandered around an area that was teeming with steep cliffs and other dangerous pointy rocks at the insistence of Dark and, surprisingly, Satoshi, but found nothing truly of interest.

Dark found this to be an extreme letdown and didn't fail to let the others know of his strong disappointment, kicking at rocks and altogether being moody. One thing led to another and Dark, who was still sulking about their inability to find anything interesting, found himself free-falling down the cliff. Somehow, with whatever good luck he possessed, he managed to land in the least rocky area, but still in a dangerous position. The water down there was smacking the rocks rather angrily and carrying everything in its path with it. There was a long silence among the other group members as they simply stared down at the scene. Dark was alternately crying out for help and cursing the fact that they had left Wiz back in Japan—whenever he was above the water at least.

At once chaos broke out. Daisuke and Risa started flipping out, panicking and running this way and that although apparently for different reasons. Daisuke was concerned for his older brother figure and considered it to be his fault the older man was down there probably about to die while Risa, who had recently gotten over the fact that Dark was most likely gay and would never have an interest in her, was desperate because if Dark was gone who else would she pair up with Krad so she could take secret yaoi-like pictures and sell them on the black market? Riku simply stared down and then glanced up at the other two boys, looking expectant.

Satoshi noticed this and sighed deeply before commanding (suggesting?) that Krad go down to save the other man before he died, mumbling something about wings and only being helpful in these situations. Krad glowered at him before making his way down the cliff carefully via flight mode and picking the half-drowning boy out of the water by his sodden clothing. They ascended once more and Krad plopped Dark down onto the ground without much regard for his comfort.

"Krad~~~ You saved me!" Dark exclaimed, hanging off of Krad's waist, effectively soaking him to the bone with the chilling salt water sopping through his clothing. Krad sighed in annoyance and announced that he was going to change and would be back in a while. Unfortunately for him, things didn't go as planned as everyone, including Dark for some reason—he had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever, Krad thought as he rolled his eyes at the hyperactive being in front of him, decided that that was not a valid option and thought that it would be better to explore longer and then return to the hotel.

Krad was not a happy camper. His clothing was wet and sticking to his skin where Dark had latched on to him and it was getting chilly out. The sun was about to go down and he figured it was probably about time for them to go in anyway, but everyone refused to leave until they found something interesting. At the rate they were going, they would be out until three in the morning.

So, Krad found it prudent to allow everyone to see that he was displeased with the situation, mumbling complaints again and again until Satoshi growled at him to cut it out. Of course this only worked for a little while until he started right back up muttering how he had better things to do and warmer places to be and whatnot.

What finally shut him up was Riku's rather scathing remark. "Yeah and better _people_ to do, as well," she stated, glancing pointedly at the oblivious Dark walking ahead of them. In return she got a glare and blessed silence. Eventually his mutterings started up once more, putting a damper on everyone's mood.

But quite suddenly the sound of his voice cut off and the majority of the party was so happy that he had shut up that they turned to thank him or smile or wave or something only to find that he had disappeared. Puzzled they looked around until they managed to find a hole in the ground (that had previously been covered by bushes) that seemed interesting enough. So, shrugging, they decided that Krad must have fallen in (or at least that was Satoshi's theory anyway, Dark still thought that aliens had abducted him) and went in after him, Riku using the flashlight on her phone to light the way. They climbed carefully down and found Krad in a heap on the ground, almost pouting and glaring up at the small patch of sky he could see through the hole.

Since going up didn't seem like an option anymore (sliding down hadn't been difficult but it would take a serious rock-climber to get back up), they followed the only way out of the cave. Thankfully it was a one-way route otherwise they would have been completely lost. Instead they continued their exploration of the mysterious one-route cave and ended up in a gigantic room that looked as though it could have belonged to some ancient civilization. In the center of the cavern-like room stood a large statue that seemed to take up the good part of the back wall. None of them could tell what the statue was until they were literally right in front of it—that's how dark it had become.

The statue was of what looked to be either a large dog or a wolf. It was snarling ferociously at something in the distance and was baring its fangs rather impressively. It was made of some dark stone that didn't look like it was native to Florida. In fact this entire area didn't look native to Florida and many of them wondered how they'd even get out.

Risa found the statue to be gorgeous and reached her hand out to touch it gently. Suddenly, Riku had a very bad feeling something was going to happen and tried to pull Risa away from it. Unfortunately, along the way Risa fell into Riku who lost her balance and they both ended up falling into the statue. The statue didn't look any worse for the wear but there was a giant flash of light that blinded all of them.

When it faded, the rest of the party was able to make out the shapes of two figures sitting near the statue where the girls had been. However once the smoke cleared (why was there _always_ smoke, Krad thought crankily), they found themselves staring at two completely different beings.

The shorter of the two had white hair and was sprouting an impressive set of dog ears on top of his head, donned in red robes that looked as though they were from the Edo Period or maybe earlier and his taller counterpart had long flowing silver hair and looked as though he were wearing makeup. Of course he also was donned in clothing that also looked as though it were ages old but also had armor on. And shoes. The girls were no longer there.

Dark didn't seem to understand this, or at least his brain didn't seem to process it as he stated laughingly, "Risa, Riku, when did you two turn into super tall _males_ with long silver hair and totally awesome clothing?" He paused, glancing at the taller of the two, "Wait, you _are_ a male, right?"

The man he was talking to growled at him, sporting fairly sharp canines as the shorter of the two smirked and almost burst out laughing.

"Told you that you could be mistaken as a female," he said lightly as though he was finishing up a conversation they had just been having. Who knows, maybe he had.

Out of nowhere the taller man's arm snapped forward, holding on to the other's neck in a death grip. Only then did the members of the group realize that these two were dangerous; they were even carrying swords!

Glancing at each other, they attempted to back up slowly and inconspicuously, to escape from the bizarre situation. Instead, they all found themselves bound by a single glare as the taller of two spoke up, hand still at the throat of the shorter one.

"Where is this place?" he asked, demanded almost, in a deadly tone.

"Well," Krad said, "this is the planet Earth. We are currently on the North American continent in a region called Florida in a cave somewhere on the coast."

Satoshi smacked him, "You're an idiot, Krad. Of course this is the planet Earth. Where else would we be?"

Krad muttered under his breath before speaking up again, "Well, how do we know where _they're _from? They could easily be from a different dimension. Or some such nonsense."

Dark gasped, "Oh… my… god…" Everyone turned to look at him, "Real live ALIENS! I never thought I'd meet any! This is so cooool!" he intoned excitedly as he gestured and moved around ecstatically.

Everyone looked at him as though he were an idiot. Which he probably looked like so it was most likely justified.

Satoshi made an effort of will to ignore the oncoming headache he could feel building up, "Who are you? What happened to Risa and Riku? And what are you doing in our world?"

The two newcomers, who had not moved prior to this moment, untangled themselves and glanced at each other, a certain understanding passing between them. They were in a different land. They would have to cooperate as much as they didn't like the idea.

"My name is Inuyasha," stated the shorter one as he half-glared around him.

"I am Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands," the other said devoid of emotion.

Inuyasha spoke up, "We do not know of these people, Risa and… Riku? This is as much a surprise to us as it is to you. We do not know where we are or even why we are here. Is this the modern world?"

"The modern… world?" Satoshi questioned, "What is that?"

"My friend comes from the modern world. She says she travels back in time to get to our world but she does so through a well. We were nowhere near a well when we were summoned here," Inuyasha explained.

"I suppose this would be the modern world then. Come, let us get you new clothing and then we will figure this out and how to get you back to your original world," Satoshi spoke, gesturing to the way they had come in.

They successfully managed to get to the way they had come in but it was far too difficult to climb up the steep walls. They were stuck. They had to find some way up or they wouldn't be found for days. Satoshi thought about it, before his musings were interrupted by a most unexpected voice.

"You are not able to make your way out of that exit?" Sesshoumaru asked at last.

As everyone shook their heads, he glanced around at them, most likely measuring whether or not he should say anything or not, before stating that he could get them out. Of course this seemed to be a comment that lit the fire of Inuyasha, something that made him compete with the other man, for he seemed to be just as reticent in the fact that he could just as easily get them out. The two glared at each other before Satoshi stepped in to mediate, asking them how they planned to get them out.

The other two simply glanced at him before Sesshoumaru weighed the options and seemed to decide on something, before slinging a slightly surprised Krad over his shoulder and jumping. He cleared the hole in the ceiling easily and landed somewhere up on the path they had taken down there. Everyone was in awe. Inuyasha then did the exact same thing, picking up a slightly struggling Dark and hopping easily through the same hole. Inuyasha then went back down for Daisuke who had been silent up until then and remained so, most likely from shock and/or admiration.

Krad was the only one left down in the cave and he looked up, bored, before spreading his wings and flying up, landing on the ground outside. The others stared at him before Satoshi burst out, "Why didn't you do that in the first place?!"

"Not my fault you didn't remember I could fly, Satoshi-_sama_," he stated calmly before glancing at the two outsiders who were staring at him strangely. "I'm not really an angel so don't go thinking that," he stated as he yawned and leaned against the cliff wall.

Everyone paused to think what they would do next and decided that it was best they return to the hotel. The problem was… how would they sneak those two in? If anyone saw their clothing they'd be seen as otakus or something weird like that. Satoshi vaguely wondered if the anime convention was in town.

Thankfully Krad was thinking along the same lines as Satoshi and stole up to their room to gather two pairs of clothing (one from Dark's wardrobe and one from his own) handing each to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru respectively.

However there was an unexpected problem…

* * *

Well I did say it was on hiatus, but now that I've finally finished my other stories I'm free-ish to work on this one. That's probably the main reason it's getting updated now. Hope you enjoyed it.

Berlioz II- I don't quite see why not.

GeishaBabe192- I apologize for the tardiness in this. I guess time is something I don't have much of lately. Or really for several years haha. I hope this makes up for it. Thank you!

Moriko no Hikari- Thanks!

abelfight195- They're right here haha. They are rather late, though, I agree.

Echowish- Thank you, I hope this will make up for the very, very long time since I've last updated.


End file.
